Bath Night
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: A lazy bath night, hot water, steam, an outdoor onsen... KakaNaru


Title: "Bath Night"

Status: OneShot

Fandom: Naruto

Characters/Pairing: Kakashi Hatake/Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer: Copyright Masashi Kishimoto; no copyright infringement intended.

Rating: T

Genre: friendship, established relationship, slash, AU, AT, fluff

Warnings: none

Summary: A lazy bath night, hot water, steam, an outdoor onsen...

Note: Written for the KakaNaru LJ community, as a fill for the prompt 'splash'

Bath Night

Steam rose from the bathing station. Kakashi sat on a low wooden stool, shoulders slumped and muscles relaxed, completely pliant under the gentle push and pull of Naruto's massaging hands. His deft fingers painted lines and dots on skin slippery with soap, all the while careful to avoid the bruises from their latest mission.

Naruto wiped his hands on the towel hanging low on his hips and reached over to turn off the faucet. The foamy residue ran towards the drain set into the floor.

Unable to help himself he took a moment to enjoy the view. Not that he hadn't already touched, licked and sucked every square inch of that well-toned body, but who could blame him? Kakashi being hot was a fact of life, and it had taken him years of dogged determination to get into his pants; he was allowed to bask in his success now and then.

Naruto's grin vanished as a barrage of cold droplets fell from the tips of his soaked hair and hit his chest. He shivered and grimaced. It was time to get a move on.

"Finished," Naruto announced. It only earned him a low mumble. "Oi, don't fall asleep."

Kakashi lifted his head to look at him, heavy-lidded and with a lazy smile. "I just might."

Which was as perfect a moment as any to dump a bucket full of water over him. Naruto snickered as the jounin shot upright, sputtering, trying in vain to untangle the silver bangs plastered to his face.

"Naruto..."

Unfazed by the muffled growl, Naruto only laughed. "Don't sound so strained. We're here to relax, remember?"

Naruto set the bucket aside for the next customer to use and crouched down to part the curtain of Kakashi's wet hair. The glare of a sharingan greeted him before Kakashi closed his eye with a huff that fanned his skin; unwilling to waste any chakra.

Naruto leaned closer to lick his chapped lips, to soothe, but even more so because he felt giddy with pleasure, and followed Kakashi's breath into his mouth. He balanced on his toes as he was pulled closer, fingers grazing a nipple as Naruto needed to steady himself or risk slipping. He only stopped when his towel caved to gravity and ended up on the ground in a soggy heap.

Kakashi glanced down and grinned that smug grin of his, the one that would usually be followed up with a comment about stamina, youth and his respective age. "Right here on the floor?"

Naruto gave his nose a flick that was supposed to smart and stuck out his tongue. "Onsen," he said in the no-nonsense tone he had picked up from Tsunade-baba. It worked wonders on his ANBU cell, though Kakashi was infuriatingly immune most of the time.

He pushed away to pick up the towel and tossed it over his shoulder without looking. It sailed through the air in a high arc and landed on top of an overflowing laundry container.

Not bothered that he was half-hard, Naruto made his way down the aisle of empty bathing stations. Behind him, the slap of Kakashi's steps gave way to a softer noise as they left the white tiles at the sliding door; wooden slats not only framed the outdoor pool but served as a privacy screen and partition.

The bamboo tube of a water fountain hit a stone with a sharp 'klonk'. It sat in the middle of a miniature garden, small pockets of moss and flowers in-between riverbed stones and a small stream.

From the other side of the screen came the low murmur of female voices, and even farther away the noises of Konoha could be heard, its citizens getting ready for dinner, calling for their children to come home. The sky overhead was turning a dark shade of orange and the shadows grew longer. The air smelled of herbs and faint traces of perfume.

"I like what they did with this place," Naruto commented, looking around and taking in the small details. Not being a priority, it had taken a long time after Pain's attack to rebuild the public bath. He gave the nearby tree a dubious look. "But I think they make it a bit too easy for ero-sennin to do his 'research'."

Kakashi snorted. "I doubt it is _this_ bath he would be interest in. Besides, Tsunade-sama has sworn to castrate him if he shows his face around here."

Naruto thought of his travels with Jiraiya and how effective these kinds of threats had proven to be in the past when half-naked, weapon wielding women _and_ men had shouted them after the fleeing sannin.

He snickered, deciding that ignorance was bliss. "You're right. Let's get in."

Naruto slipped into the steaming onsen with a subdued splash. It took his nerves a moment to decide whether the water was too hot or too cold before they settled on 'just right.' He sat down, feeling the smooth pebbles shift underneath his weight, and leaned back against the edge with a sigh.

Naruto dipped in deeper until the water covered his shoulders and tilted his head to watch the clouds drift past. "That feels amazing."

Watching, Kakashi's expression softened. He lowered himself more slowly into the pool, mindful of his sore muscles. He let his eye drift shut. Listening to the gentle gurgle of the water its warmth seeped deep inside his body.

"This was a good idea."

"I'm full of those."

"Hm," Kakashi hummed in agreement, already feeling lighter and a little adrift. "You are."

Naruto didn't need to look to know that Kakashi would fall asleep any moment now. He reached out blindly, searching with wrinkly fingertips and eliciting another hum when he found Kakashi's hand. Wet hair pressed against his temple as Kakashi leaned against him, using his shoulder as a pillow.

He would wake him in a moment, when the water got too hot and it was time to go home.

The End

R&R


End file.
